garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Devirtualization
Devirtualization is the process of being materialized back to the real world from Lyoko. Once a warrior is virtualized, there are mainly three ways to get back out: Defeat: The warrior loses all of their life points and the warrior's virtual body is discarded. The Lyoko Warriors can lose life points by either being hit by being attacked by a friend or foe, to be smashed by a large object or by falling from great heights. The person seems to vanish, leaving the framewire of their body behind, as well as some light blue squares. The person then exits Lyoko through the Scanner again. After that the user can't be re-materialized for another 12 hours. Return to the past: Returning to a past point in time, the warriors end up in a location or a point of time where they weren't virtualized. Devirtualization program: A program to move the warrior back from Lyoko to the real world. The operator (usually Jeremie or Aelita) is able to execute a series of commands to bring a given character back to the real world. Essentially, this program is the reverse of the Virtualization program. CODE: EARTH: In Season 1 and 2, Aelita was required to enter a Tower while Jeremie launched a special program for her to be properly devirtualized. This was later no longer needed when Aelita gained her memories and became complete. Once or twice it happens that a character has to be devirtualized in an emergency. When one goes over the edge and threatens to land into the digital sea, if Jeremie is fast enough he can get them out before they enter the Digital Sea. This is done once or twice, with at least once in which Jeremie mentiones to the rest to remind him to "boost the power on that program". It also seems that getting devirtualized can be pretty painful. In the episode Spectromania, Jeremie explains that after being devirtualized by an enemy, they cannot be virtualized again for twelve hours. Procedures Different types of entities have different procedures for devirtualization. The Lyoko Warriors: Shed the avatar pixels, with the pixels turning blue. The vector lines then disappear. X.A.N.A.-William: Would disappear in a cloud of red and black smoke. Ninjas: The same as the Lyoko Warriors, but the pixels turn green. Monsters (except for Guardians and Kolossus): Seasons 1-4: The monster explodes into colored geometric objects, and the objects flicker away. For monsters who can't fly, they blow into pieces and the remnants of their bodies disappear. Monsters: Code Lyoko Evolution: They explode as red blocks, and then implode, with a similar effect to the circular laser. Guardians: They explode. Scyphozoa: It fading away, as seen in The Lake. In Mutiny, it explode as red blocks, and then implode, just like other monsters in Evolution. A Sector: the surface turns invisible and the vector lines dissapear also. A Teleported Lyoko Warrior: Their body phases shortly before disappearing and reappearing in the Skid unconscious. Code Lyoko: Seasons 1-4 Aa cl3 odd-1-.jpg|''Odd is devirtualized.'' Devirtualisation-1-.jpg|''Yumi is devirtualized in the Desert Sector.'' Exploration Ulrich is hit by a Creeper image 1.png|Ulrich is devirtualized by a Creeper. Hard Luck Aelita is devirtualized image 1.png|Aelita catches Odd's weird bug in Hard Luck, and is soon devirtualized. Un grand jour 237.jpg|A Hornet explodes into bright red pieces. Revelation Ulrich defeats XANA-Ulrich image 3.png|X.A.N.A.-Ulrich devirtualizes the same way as a Lyoko Warrior seen in Revelation. Retour 328-1-.jpg|''When William (under X.A.N.A.'s control) was devirtualized, he vanishes in red and black smoke.'' Triple sot 257.jpg|A Megatank is known for it's 1-hit devirtualization Yumi 1046.jpg|Devirtualized just before hitting the Digital Sea. Common interest 18.jpg|The Ice Sector is being devirtualized Sabotage 029.jpg|Yumi devirtualizes, leaving Aelita alone in the Mountain Sector. Surmenage 322.jpg|Odd devirtualized in the Mountain Sector. Ouch, looks like that hurts! Ulrich's high.png|This looks like it hurts even more.. Swarming Attack Yumi is devirtualized image 1.png|And Yumi by a Hornet. A Great Day Yumi goes down right by Ulrich image 1.png|Ulrich watches helplessly as Yumi is devirtualized. Sabotage 377.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors devirtualize each other. Vertigo Yumi is down and out image 1.png|Yumi is devirtualized at Aelita's feet. Déjà Vu Odd is crushed by the Sector pillars image 2.png|Odd is painfully devirtualized in Sector 5. 36eme dessous 295.jpg|Yumi is devirtualized right beside Aelita. Tentation 338.jpg|Ulrich is devirtualized by a Tarantula. Aelita getting devirtualized CL 93.PNG|Aelita getting devirtualized in the Siberian Facility. Odd getting devirtualized CL 93.PNG|Odd getting devirtualized in the Siberian Facility. Aelita devirtualized CL 53.PNG|Aelita is hit and devirtualizes in Sector 5. Ulrich devirtualized CL 53.PNG|Ulrich is devirtualized. Odd devirtualized CL 53.PNG|Odd is devirtualized before Ulrich. Yumi devirtualized CL 53.PNG|Yumi is devirtualized by a Manta. Hard Luck Yumi is devirtualized image 4.png|Yumi unexpectedly devirtualizes shortly after defeating X.A.N.A. William. Hard Luck Pillar crushes Wiliam image 2.png|XANA William devirtualizes in red and black smoke. Hard Luck Odd is devirtualized image 3.png|Odd is hit by a Hornet and is devirtualized. Hard Luck Before reaching the tower image 2.png|Aelita almost makes it to the tower.. Il est sense d etre insense 337.jpg|Yumi has been Slashed in the stomach by William and is devirtualized William gets rid of Yumi.png|Yumi is devirtualized in mid air by X.A.N.A. William. Saint_Valentin_302.jpg|The Overboard devirtualizing Evolution Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-35.png|Odd being devirtualized in Sector 5 in Evolution. IMG 20130107 212945.JPG|Yumi being devirtualized in the Desert Sector in Evolution. Foolxana34|Aelita is devirtualized in William's arms. Tumblr mgdgmfHDXy1rhctqao3 250.jpg|Ulrich is devirtualized, due to falling from a great height. Intrusion 491.jpg|William is devirtualized by a Ninja. Odd 6791.png|Odd devirtualized by the Cortex Warrior Awakens 7.jpg|A Ninja, vanishing in green particles and leaving behind the framewire Warrior Awakens 9.jpg|Leaving Yumi and William to fight the Ninja. Evo xanatyron 0288.jpg|A ninja devirtualize William. Warrior Awakens 20.jpg|''"Bye, bye Ninja."'' Warrior Awakens 16.jpg|Devirtualizing a Ninja in the Cortex. 2 Devirtualizations.png|Both devirtualized. Warriorawakens100|A Ninja devirtualizes in the Cortex. Megatank 2.PNG|The new monster devirtualization Megatank 3.PNG|A Megatank is devirtualized in front of another. Kraba explozija code lyoko evolution.png|A Krab is devirtualized in the Cortex. Looked like a blocky death. Ulrich saving Aelita CLE 15.PNG|The Krab being devirtualized by Ulrich's Overbike. XANA William being divirtualized CLE 15.PNG|X.A.N.A. William being devirtualized by the real William. Intrusion 445.jpg|Odd is devirtualized by a Ninja. Devirtualization.JPG|Devirtualized by Bloks. Espionnage 096.jpg|A ninja devirtualized by Energy Field. image 2.jpg|The Scyphozoa devirtualized. So as the William CLone.png|William clone is devirtualized as well. Odd Clone is gone.png|Odd Clone is devirtualized again. Odd is saved by William.png|The Odd clone is devirtualized. Ulrich is Devirtualized.png|Ulrich has been devirtualized. William Asking Jeremy what to do..png|The Ulrich clone is devirtualized in the background. Yumi on the floor.png|Yumi on the ground after being devirtualized. Ulrich takes out Yumi.png|Yumi has been devirtualized by an Ulrich clone. William is gone.png|William has been devirtualized by two Manta's in Ultimate Mission. Category:Codes and programs Category:Interface Category:Lyoko Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Supercomputer Category:Phenomenon on Lyoko Category:Scanners